


only me

by Cryingcosmic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, M/M, Oops, Percico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryingcosmic/pseuds/Cryingcosmic
Summary: You used to tease me around and push books out of my hands, that sort of thing, but never actually got physical with me. You saved me after some guy punched a few times, grumbling about how no one else picked on me but you. (Featuring punk! Percy)





	

It seemed that Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson were not friends. Some would even venture far enough to say they mostly hated each other and they wouldn't be completely wrong it would seem.

Nico hated Percy because all he did was mess with him. He would knock Nico's things from his hands, constantly tease him or just straight out ignore him there friends hung out together. The only reason it even bothered nico was because he didn't have a clue on why percy did these things and no one ever seemed to acknowledge it.

He's always found him confusing and of course he only adds another reason to feel that and it left Nico with a question. if he hated him then why did he help and protect him?

Let's rewind.

Nico couldn't believe he'd actually let Reyna drag him to the party. But he did. And now she's run off leaving Nico standing in an unfamiliar house, gripping a red cup and trying not to be trampled by horny and/or drunk teenagers, this was totally how he had wanted to spend his weekend. He was going to complain to her about this one for awhile.

As he found a small seat that wasn't mysteriously sticky or two people had just left the one seater he sat and simply watched the crowd. Dark eyes taking everything in as he sipped from his somehow not spiked drink. Searching for the girl who had ditched him.

He could see Piper McLean dancing with her girlfriend, annabeth chase, both were nice girls, though Piper winked at Nico every time she saw him and he could never figure out why, they were also apart of Percy's friend group. 

Not to far was hazel grace and frank zang and Nico was honestly surprised to find them here. Hazel was sweet and shy and so was frank. Sure they hung with Percy's group but still they were the good kids. Like the good, good kids that couldn't get in trouble and had good grades. Nico considered going to hang with them but hey knew they didn't get to spend time just the two of them that often and hazel just looked so happy he deiced against going over.

Then there was Percy. Having already lost his leather jacket he was showing off a ripped up muscle Tee, ripped skinny jeans showing off an ass that Nico would grudgingly admit was good. Really really good. Too good some would say.

He watched as Percy danced in a group, he could see Rachel's red hair and the blonde of Jason but the rest were unknown to him, they all seemed to be at least some degree of drunk except percy, who was just laughing.

Shaking his head he decided to try and head upstairs, to see if he could find somewhere quiet to hang out until Reyna remembered him and bought McDonald's to apologizes and the smacked him on the head for being annoying. He wouldn't admit, even to himself though, that he also went up to get away fro, the image of percy.

Grumbling angrily he managed to stumble up the stairs without being noticed,or touched, that is Until someone suddenly shoot out in front of him, causing him to spill the water all over them. Nico honestly didn't give a shit, Intel he saw who it was and then he knew he was screwed.

Luke. The blonde hair, football Luke who used to be good friends with Percy until they got in some big fight and Percy warned everyone to stay away from the guy. It was one of the only things he agreed with Percy on. Luke was bad news. And he just spilled water all over him.

"Really Angelo!" He growls glaring down at Nico, seeing as everyone was taller than the poor boy and nico couldn't help but feel a little scared.

"Sorry dude." He grumbled trying to push past the older blonde. He had no luck. Instead the blonde seemed to be staring at something downstairs before a smirk grew and he suddenly grabbed Nico, rather roughly, by the arm.

"Well then the least you can do is help me clean this shit up." And with that Nico was dragged up the stairs with him, cursing his luck and the boy dragging him.

Not noticing a black haired teen racing behind.

As he got shoved into a bathroom ruffle he caught himself over the counter before he could breath Luke has a grip on his hair, pulling his head back, nico couldn't help the gasp that escaped.

Nico could smell the alcohol on his breath. He could see the glazed look in his eyes and cursed. Luke had little self when he was sober there's no way any is left drunk, nico was officially rather scared of what was going to happen in his near future.

Nico acted before he thought. He spit on Luke's face. He saw the anger wash over his feature, taking over his eyes. His mouth turned to an angry scowls but before he could say anything Nico was yanked from his grip and into someone's chest. He wanted to kiss the owner of the chest for saving him, or maybe just awkwardly thank them. 

He could barely take it all in, the body he was pushed against smelled sweet and like the sea, his face was pushed into a warm hard chest covered in a dark t shirt. He heard the contact of skin on skin and something hit the porcelain of the counter.

"Don't fucking touch him." The voice growled and the chest rumbled with it. But... Nico recognized that voice, Nico knew that voice. 

He pushed the taller male away to find a tense Percy Jackson, arm wrapped tightly around Nico, other fist still raised. Luke was slowly getting up, spitting blood. And percy seemed ready to drag him right back down.

Holy shit was all nico could think.

"What's the matter Jackson?" Luke asked smirking cockily. Percy's grip tightened.

"You dickwad." He snarled.

"What? I can't mess with Angelo?" Luke's hand slowly touched Nico and he made a face of disgust "you me-" Luke never finished. Percy seemed to growl as he threw himself at Luke, the two tumbled about in the small place, Nico backed up as they came crashing through the door. A crowd starting to gather.

Percy was on top of Luke wailing down, Luke kept saying things through punches that only seemed to anger the teen on him even more.

Nicos head was spinning. What was happening? Why were they fighting? Why has Percy held him so.. So protectively?

Suddenly the two were dragged apart. Jason, frank and Leo were holding Percy back, reyana and Clarissa held Luke up.

"Don't try something like that again thief." Percy snarled and Jason literally held him tighter.

"Why not Jackson? He's not yours!"

Percy got out and lunged, they three guys had to tackle and Piper stood in front, talking quietly to Percy to calm him. 

 

Nico was taken out of the memory of the party last week by annabeth who was working on a project with him for a class.

"Neek's what's up?" She asked popping a piece of popcorn in her mouth. 

"Just.. That party.." His eyebrows furrowed together. Even since Percy hasn't said a thing, he was full on ignoring him and everyone else seem scared to get near Nico, like avoiding even bumping into him.

"You mean Percy." She grinned "if you want my advice. Kiss him already”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think!


End file.
